


Describe the most recent moment when you couldn't think of anything to say. Were you having a hard time making conversation or were you simply dumbfounded?

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, New Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco returns to Hogwarts and makes an unexpected new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describe the most recent moment when you couldn't think of anything to say. Were you having a hard time making conversation or were you simply dumbfounded?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to repeat his final year had been hard for Draco Malfoy. He hadn't planned on returning; he had, in fact, planned on leaving the wizarding world altogether. He'd left his wand and all his things at Malfoy Manor, exchanged some of his galleons into Muggle money, and found an apartment in Muggle London. Then, early in August, he'd gotten an owl. A _very_ unexpected owl. From the Boy Who Lived.

Draco had instantly changed his mind. He packed up his Muggle life and returned to his childhood home until September 1st. He packed his trunk like he had for the past eight years and boarded the Hogwarts Express a few minutes before 11 am. He knew none of his friends were returning (they had all fled the country that summer) but he didn't care. He stashed his trunk in the Prefect's carriage and sat looking out the window. He remained quiet through the required meeting and didn't move when it was over and the compartment slowly emptied. There was a whispered conversation, that he ignored, behind him and then silence as the door slid shut.

Draco continued to stare silently out the window, oblivious to the person watching him curiously from the other end of the tiny moving room. He jumped when a voice spoke his name. “Draco?” a female said hesitantly.

Draco looked over at the person he hadn't realized was still there. “Granger.” He blinked, surprised that the young woman had used his first name.

“Hermione,” she stated, not _quite_ correcting him, but making him feel like she was.

Draco nodded once but didn't say anything. He watched the brunette curiously, wondering why she wasn't off with the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio. After several long minutes of silence, in which both students simply watched the other, Draco spoke again. “Did you want something?” he said without any malice. He paused, and then added, “Hermione?”

A small smile graced her lips before she responded. “I just wanted to make sure you were OK.”

The simple statement surprised and confused the blond. He'd only ever insulted the Gryffindor, why would she care if he was alright. “Why?”

“We all went through a lot last year,” she told him. “You were no exception. Past rivalries seem silly now.” A pause. “And none of the other Slytherins from your year, or the year after, wanted to come back. You'll need all the support you can get.” Hermione shrugged slightly. “I thought you could use a friend.” She held out her hand.

Draco was speechless. He looked at the young woman in surprise, many different emotions flowing through him. Not only was she acknowledging that he had probably been changed, but she was willing to forget all the mean things he had said and done to her and those she cared about and become his friend. He looked down at her outstretched hand and tried to find the words to express all the thoughts flying through his mind. He simply couldn't form them.

Hermione stood firm, unwavering, as Draco looked back up into her eyes. He could see the truth of her words shining in her eyes as she smiled at him and he found himself reaching out to take her hand. They shook hands for a moment before they both dropped their arms. Draco still couldn't find his voice. This final year at Hogwarts was already taking a turn for the unusual. Hermione didn't seem bothered by his lack of speech, she seemed completely at ease standing there with an awestruck Draco Malfoy. Another couple of silent minutes passed between them before Hermione finally spoke. “Come on, let's go do our rounds together.”

Draco watched as the bushy haired eighteen-year-old turned smartly around and opened the compartment door. Draco soon found himself blindly following her out into the aisle and down through the train, feeling lighter than he had in a very long time.


End file.
